Christmas Kink Day Five: DracoRon
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: It's time for holiday cheer and giving, and maybe a bit of kinky sex. Draco is down on his luck, after a huge mess with his soon to be husband he finds himself back in London for the holidays. Things could go from bad to worse or they could get a lot better, but after running into Harry, Draco is sure that things are never going to get better.


It's that time again, when everyone starts posting Christmas Singles. This year I am going to do 25 days of Christmas. Each day I will post a new One-shot of some of my favorite pairing, with lot and lots of sex. I hope you all enjoy. Welcome to day five, a favorite parring of mine and some what popular.

In case you don't know... I don't like Harry, so I tend to have him come off as harsh and usually a brute. If you can't handle that then I am sorry.

* * *

><p>Draco fidgeted nervously as he sat by the window watching the snow fall peacefully down around the train station. His heart thumped hard against his ears as he sat there wondering what was in store for him. He had moved away from London at the end of his years at Hogwarts, had left all of his friends and family behind. All he wanted was a new start, a new beginning. Now he was back, six years later and he was nervous to see people. He had kept in contact with Pansy, and when he had informed her that he had no one to spend Christmas with she had asked him if he had wanted to come and spend it with her and her friends. He had agreed only because he didn't want to stay in his house, it reminded him of the brutal betrayal that he felt from his fiancé. Finding the man that you are to marry in your bed with another man, it kinda kills everything in you.<p>

"Draco," squealing voice that Draco quickly recognized as Pansy called out.

He turned towards her and tried to smile the best smile that he could come up with, "Pansy."

She smiled at him, "I am sorry that I am late, almost had someone else come and pick you up…"

Draco shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I am the one imposing on you."

Pansy frowned, "You are doing no such thing love."

Draco smiled a small smile and stood up grabbing his small bag of belongings. Of all the Six years that he spent away from this place and starting over, he hadn't obtained many things. In fact all of his belongings fit in one bag, it made Draco cringe as he thought about it. Pansy smiled at him and began leading the way, before they got too far she noticed the engagement ring on Draco's hand and she stopped abruptly.

"You're engaged," she questioned softly.

Draco paled at her words, "was…" he says quietly, "We are no longer together… I am just use to wearing it that I forgot that I still had it on."

He rubs his thumb over the back of the ring before sliding it off and putting it in his pocket. Pansy frowns at him and she turns and pulls him into a huge hug that Draco wonders if he is going to start crying.

"Well I am sure that whoever he is, he wasn't worthy of you."

Draco doesn't reply to that, he just picks up his bags and goes back to walking. He doesn't want to think about it… He might, no he did love this man. He put him first and he did everything that he could to get over one Ronald Weasley. He was even willing to leave his name of Malfoy behind for this man. It didn't get him anywhere except back where he started. Pansy follows behind him for a bit thinking before she catches up to him.

When she does she starts talking, she talks about anything and everything. Draco is very happy for the change in topic and finds her ramblings comforting; they keep him from his own head. It doesn't take them all that long to walk to Pansy's house, as she lives quite close to the train station. When they get there, there are already people there and Draco feels somewhat lost. He doesn't know any of them. Pansy had made plenty of friends since she had graduated.

"Malfoy."

Draco stills at the call of his name, the voice is deep and rich and just the way that he remembers it. It makes his head hurt and his mind numb.

He turns and faces the voice, "Hello Potter." When he speaks his voice comes out calm and distant, there is no teasing tone or anger. It's just a voice, one that should be used when speaking to someone that you want to see the least. The voice that he had tried to use with his ex, but hadn't quite succeeded with, that one had come out more pained.

Harry frowns, "I didn't realize you were in town. I thought you had moved away."

Draco nods his head, "I had, I am visiting Pansy."

Harry raises an eyes brow as if he knows more than Draco does and as he does Draco realizes what he is going for.  
>"I am not going to mess with Ronald if that is what you are worried about," Draco says stiffly and he nervously goes to touch the place that his ring once sat. Harry's eyes follow the movement. Draco has to turn around pick up his bag and walk away. He can't do this, he concludes. If he is going to have to see Harry's judging eyes and keep himself away from the one person that he might even want to see, he would have been better off back in his home.<p>

As he treks up the stairs he hears Pansy talking to Harry, "Don't do anything stupid Harry. You and I may be on good terms now, but if you hurt Draco in any way then we will be on lesser terms."

Harry just rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Pansy, I have no interest in Draco. I just don't want him around Ron."

Pansy glared at Harry, "They are both grown men; if they want to be around each other then they can be around each other. It's not like you are Ron are a thing. If I remember correctly he left your sorry ass."

Harry growled at her, "Draco doesn't need to know that."

Pansy sighed, "Why do you not want them to get together…? I mean you do know you're the real reason that Draco moved away six years ago right?"

Harry nods his head and then moves away from Pansy. Pansy watches him go. She doesn't quite understand why he has such an issue with him. He was able to get along with her, why couldn't he get along with Draco. She was soon distracted from the thought as more of her guests began to arrive.

Meanwhile Draco had found the room that he would be staying in and was pulling out his clothing. He really didn't want to go back down there, if he did that he would have to face the world. Face the issues that were going on in his life, and the problems that he was trying to escape from.

He sat on the bed rubbing the spot that his ring used to sit. Draco pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a beautiful thing. Draco laughed; he would hope it was he had picked it out himself. He twisted the ring in between his fingers and soon he found himself crying. He had been so happy, so blissfully happy, and in love. Why couldn't he have just one thing in life that would make him happy?

"Are you alright," questioned a deep lush familiar voice that made Draco's heart stop and his mouth dry.

At the sound of the voice he dropped the ring, it made a loud thump on the ground but even that couldn't shake the feeling that Draco was having. That was okay because Ron walked into the room and picked up the ring and sat down on the bed next to Draco.

"I overheard you crying from the hall, are you alright Draco," he tries again.

Still no reply comes from Draco and none does until Ron runs one of his thumbs under Draco's eye catching a tear.

Draco finally swallows and croaks out, "Ron?"

Then as if realizing what he just said he blurts out in a very rapid slur, "I am fine… you shouldn't be in here. I have already been warned to stay away from you by your boyfriend."

Ron raises an eyes brow, "I am not seeing anyone at this point in time."

Draco swallows again and looks down at his hands. Ron on the other hand is going through his head trying to figure out who would dare to say that they were his partner. Then it dons on him, Harry.

"You ran in to Harry didn't you?"

It wasn't really was a question, it was more of a statement, Ron knew for a fact that Draco had ran into Harry. He sighed, he was going to have a talk with that man about, what he was and wasn't allowed to do; this one thing that Ron didn't want him to do.

"You dropped your ring," Ron frowns as he looks at it, it's a very pretty engagement ring, "It's quite nice, I am sure that your fiancé would be quite upset if you lost it."

Draco laughs ah humorless laugh, "I am pretty sure that he wouldn't even notice."

Ron frowns at that, "I am sure that he would, after he had to have noticed to catch you."

At his words Draco bursts into tears once again this time crying harder. Ron is startled by the sudden break down that Draco is having and begins to look around to try and figure out what to do, and what set Draco off. At that same time Pansy has appeared at that door, she was hoping to drag Draco down stairs but was stopped short by the conversation that she overheard.

Pansy walked in to the room and speaks in a hushed tone to Ron, "Draco and his fiancé are no longer together."

Ron blinks rapidly, "I am sorry… I didn't know… I mean… why else… I am such an idiot."

As he rambles Draco's tears begin to turn into giggles. Pansy smiles as she watches Ron try to console Draco and Draco giggling.

"It's not your fault."

Ron shook his head, "I know that… but Draco, why didn't you say anything."

Draco just shrugged his shoulders. He knew why, I would mean that Ron wouldn't try to make a move on him and he wouldn't be able to make a move on Ron. While Draco was distracted by his thoughts Ron slipped the ring in his pocket then turned Draco's head towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. Draco blinked and went to say something but instead found Ron's tongue inside his mouth. At that Pansy smirked and quietly crept out of the room shutting the door silently.

When Ron finally pulled away Draco was panting and there was a line of spit connecting their mouths. Draco turned away and the line broke, "We shouldn't be doing this… I shouldn't… you…"

He was cut off as Ron pulled his head back around so that he was looking at him again. He held his face there, "I have been looking for you for four years, I am not letting go of you this time."

Before Draco could say something again he cupped the back of his head and pulled him back into another kiss. As he kissed him and coaxed Draco into kiss him back he pulled Draco onto his lap. When the brake apart again Ron kisses Draco's jaw up and down before he speaks against it, "If you don't want this…" he pauses and pulls back, "Or me, then leave, get up and walk away. But if you do, don't look back. I won't be there."

Draco stared into Ron's eyes looking for any amount of deceit, he saw none. So instead he kissed Ron back with as much emotion that he could. He wanted to push through that he was broken, and a lost cause. That he needed work, and that he wouldn't be a great lover… he was nervous and scared, and most of all he was unsure of himself.

That kiss broke with Ron running his heads up and down Draco's spine slipping under his shirt; he fingers and hand were welcoming warmth that Draco pushed into. Draco's hands also found their way under Ron's shirt, but his hands were an icy comparison to Ron's warm skin.

"You hand are cold," Ron says with a sharp intake of breath.

Draco blushes, "I have poor circulation in most of my body… so most of me is quite cold."

Ron smirks a knowing smirk and goes back to making out with Draco, when he goes to lift Draco's shirt up and over his head Draco freezes.

"Do you want me to stop," he questions a little out of breath.

Draco shakes his head, 'no.' He bites his lip, "I haven't done this in a while and I am a little nervous… and you haven't seen me in six years… and…"

Ron laughed a good natured laugh and instead of pulling off Draco's shirt he takes his off. Draco isn't all that surprised to see that Ron is still as fit as the last time they were in this position, if not even more so. He ran his fingers over his abs and the dip in his stomach. Then back up to the left nipple, it had a sliver bar through it. Draco then lifts his arms and allows Ron to take his shirt off. He isn't as ripped as Ron; in fact Draco would say that compared to Ron he is nothing.

Draco has a flat stomach and his pale skin glistens a bit, but nothing to special. In fact he has been told that he isn't anything really special and should cover it up as much as possible. His boyfriend loved to see him pretty French lingerie, and since he hadn't worn any here he was feeling kinda bare and ugly.

Ron smiles kissing Draco's chest, "I see that you are still a pretty pale white."

Draco flushed, "I don't think it's pretty… kinda plain and sad to look at."

Ron shakes his head, "Nah you're beautiful."

Draco bites his lips and hisses as Ron sucks on one of his nipples. Draco wonders when was the last time someone actually took care of his body and pleasure instead of their own. From what he could remember of his short time he spent with Ron, he was a very giving lover.

After playing with one nipple, Ron moved over to the other one while his fingers dipped down the back of Draco's pants. Draco's hands on just gripped on to Ron's shoulders, he felt that he should be doing something else but his mind couldn't focus with Ron's teasing.

"Ron," he moaned out in a hushed scream.

Briefly Draco worried about the thickness of Pansy's room but soon forgot as he was flipped onto his back. Then the sensations of Ron's mouth are gone. He is sitting up pulling out his wand and charming the room so that no one can hear them or enter. Draco just lets his head fall back and hit the soft pillows that Pansy has in there. When Ron is done he comes back to Draco and begins removing the rest of his clothing. Once he has gotten both of their clothing off he comes back to Draco's body. He kisses open mouthed kisses down his stomach all the way down to Draco's pelvic. From there he takes Draco's length into his mouth. He sucks gently and plays with his balls pulling Draco closer and closer to edge. Each time that Draco thinks that he might cum Ron coaxes him down from it and then starts the process all over again. He does this until Draco can't take it anymore.

"Ron please, please let me cum."

Ron did just that, he brought Draco back up to the tip and let him spill his seed into his mouth. Draco let out a lucid moan as he came and fell into exhaustion. After a few minutes Draco sat up and looked at Ron, "Um… let me…"

Ron looked at Draco, he was still messing with Draco's body, but it wasn't something arousing it was move loving. He was kissing his thighs and naval.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I am fine Draco. Have you forgotten then time that we spent together."

Draco sighed softly, "I… I haven't but… but I shouldn't be the only one that gets off. Fuck me."

Ron shakes his head, "you are still too sensitive to have sex this early after just cuming. I am not going to do that."

Draco bit his lip, this wouldn't be the first time this has happened, and though in the past it was a horrid experience, he had since gotten over it. To please his ex he would do many things, one would be that if he came before he was entered he would have to endure the sex like such.

"I'll be fine. I have been through it before."

Ron didn't even move, he just continued kissing Draco's thighs. "I will fuck you if you would like, once I know that you can get it up again. I will not do anything until then." Ron looks up at Draco and Draco knows that this is how Ron will feel and he says nothing he just lies back down.

After a while Draco begins to get hard again and Ron takes the chance to prep Draco. He takes his time and goes slow and goes about it by the expressions that Draco makes. Once that is done Ron enters Draco slowly and Draco moans softly at the feeling of being so full again and the care that was taken to get to that. Once Draco is use to the feeling Ron moves, starting out slow but soon gets faster and harder, he remembers how Draco use to like it.

Draco moans and screams with glee, he wraps his legs around Ron trying to pull him closer to him. He also reaches up and pulls Ron into a searing kiss. They don't last very long and end up cuming simultaneously.

Once Ron is able to breathe again he cleans the two of them up and then goes to his pants and pulls out Draco's engagement ring. He sits on the bed next to Draco brushing his hair out of his face. He can see that Draco is almost all the way out of it. So he doesn't expect Draco to flinch when he places the ring back on his hand.

"What… why… Ron?"

Ron smiles, "It's such a beauty, that I would hate to see it go to waste. Draco Malfoy, be my husband. I know that you just got out of an engagement, but be as it may I can't lose you again. I will wait as long as you need but please wear the ring. It looks good on you."

Draco began to cry again but this time it was tears of joy, "Okay, I will."

He lifts his hand in the air looking at the ring again, this time it doesn't give him horrid feelings now it makes him happy and giddy. Draco then pulls Ron down into a kiss. He knew this was going to be one of many amazing Christmas's to come.

Three years later Draco is wearing the same ring again, but this time it was placed on his finger by the man that he has always loved and wanted. This time he isn't messing with the ring out of sadness it is out of anticipation for what is to come. Today was their wedding and he was finally going to be married to the one that loved him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please comment, I will love you forever.<p> 


End file.
